Terbuai Bualan
by garekinclong
Summary: Kei menyesal pernah berlutut karena Tetsurou. [ Hearty KuroTsuki Week ]


Melihat lenggak-lenggok ekor ikan berukuran sedang yang tengah berenang bersama ikan-ikan kecil bukanlah kebiasaan Tsukishima Kei, jujur saja. Ia berdiri sendiri, dengan kedua tangan sembunyi dalam saku celana serta tatapan lurus tanpa kedip selama 30 detik, hampir membuatnya dicap bujang kesepian oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Menikmati libur kuliah dengan mengunjungi akuarium umum sebenarnya bukan tujuan asli Kei.

Hanya saja, ia memang membutuhkan tempat yang sepi suara untuk menenangkan penat dari lingkungan kampus dan keluarga.

Andai ia hidup dalam air, mungkin ketenangan abadi terasa lebih nikmat daripada kebisingan berlarut-larut.

"Oh? Kau suka ikan pari? Aku lebih suka gurami."

Kei menoleh ke samping, di mana ada orang yang sepertinya mencoba mengajaknya melakukan sesuatu. Lelaki rambut hitam berantakan, sorot mata sipit tapi menusuk pada sudut matanya—dan jemari panjang nan besar menyambut sapaan pertama berupa salam perkenalan.

Tampaknya Kei salah mengambil keputusan untuk merespon orang aneh sok kenal sok dekat tersebut.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Terbuai Bualan ]**

Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

AU. Fast pace. Typo. Etc.

 **Kuro** o Tetsurou / **Tsuki** shima Kei

{ Hearty KuroTsuki Week: **Day 1** – Aquarium }

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku Kuroo Tetsurou. Boleh panggil Kuroo, boleh panggil _Numero Uno_."

Mahasiswa berkacamata ini memang menyesali pilihannya untuk berkonversasi di bangku dalam area lorong akuarium umum. Harusnya ia pura-pura tak mendengar, balik badan, tancap gas ngebut benjut, pergi mencari tempat yang lebih sepi dan minim manusia mencurigakan.

Yah. Kei harap laki-laki ini bukan pria pengajak bisnis MLM.

"Om jangan macam-macam," Kei malas membalas, sebenarnya. Tapi daripada mendengarkan celotehan tak berfaedah, mungkin lebih baik ditanggapi biar sedikit, "atau saya colok."

"Ya ampun, kenapa 'Om'? Aku masih 24 tahun!" Tetsurou—mari panggil begitu, amit-amit panggil _Numero Uno_ —agak mengeraskan suara. Kei resah, akuarium tenang begini bukan tempat untuk berdebat.

"Terserah. Saya pergi," Pantat tak lagi berciuman dengan permukaan bangku, tapi sayang tangannya terjerat dengan kekangan pergelangan tangan lawan bicara. Ugh, Kei muak dengan orang asing suka pegang-pegang. Refleks saja tangan menepis kasar tangan yang lebih kuat darinya itu.

"Kau belum mengenalkan dirimu."

"Buat apa. Saya tidak ingin berkenalan dengan om-om umur 24 tahun."

"Oho, kau ingat umurku. Umurmu berapa? Biar kutebak, 19 tahun? 20 tahun?"

 _Jangan terlibat percakapan dengannya lagi_ , begitu sugesti Kei sampai kaki-kaki membawa dirinya menjauhi Tetsurou. Tapi punggung tubuh mengatakan bahwa dirinya dibuntuti dalam radius dua meter. Semakin Kei mempercepat langkahnya, 'om-om misterius' itu pun sama cepatnya saat mengikuti Kei.

Akhirnya Kei berhenti dan membalikkan badan, "Om ada urusan apa, sebenarnya? Jangan ganggu saya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu, tapi—tolong, bisa berhenti panggil 'Om'?"

"Hanya itu masalahnya sampai… ugh, baiklah, kau menggangguku?" Kei terpaksa mengubah gaya bicaranya karena lawan bicara mengaku 'masih muda'.

Tetsurou menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan itu. Gimana, ya, bilangnya…"

Baru kali ini Kei merasa sangat teledor—padahal ia tipikal rajin dan cermat—karena ia baru saja diingatkan oleh orang asing yang memberanikan diri untuk bicara: _celana boxermu menyembul_. Malu sampai seluruh kulit memerah tidak mengurangi keteledoran Kei kali ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Perkenalan _super_ singkat di hari itu dilanjutkan dengan _chit-chat_ dalam restoran kecil. Sebelumnya Tetsurou memang memaksa untuk bertukar kontak dan Kei pun menolak mentah-mentah, tapi kecaman seperti _pilih kutarik lagi celana boxermu atau berikan kontakmu_ diumumkan dari bibir Tetsurou. Kei merasa kedua tangan dan kegesitan tubuhnya mampu menghalau kecaman Tetsurou—sayangnya, takdir berkata lain.

Kei mencurigai Tetsurou sebagai manusia dengan jari-jari selihai maling profesional yang tak pernah tertangkap polisi. Usahanya untuk menyelamatkan pantat agar tak tersentuh barang sedikitpun gagal.

Hasil final: nomor diberikan walau berat hati.

Kini, Tetsurou sok-sokan meminta _quality time_ di malam Minggu. Kei memang sejatinya tak punya kegiatan apa-apa selain melipir sendirian selama libur kuliah.

"Kuulangi. Kuroo Tetsurou, panggil saja Kuroo atau _Numero_ —"

"Tsukishima Kei. Kupanggil Kuroo saja."

"Baiklah, haha."

Mengenalkan diri lebih lanjut sebagai arsitek menganggur meningkatkan impresi Kei terhadap Tetsurou. Manik yang memandang malas berubah menjadi sorotan cokelat emas berkilauan bak menemukan perhiasan berharga dalam harta karun terpendam.

Kei memang memutuskan diri untuk menekuni dunia arsitektur berkat kesukaannya menimbun batu menjadi rumah tangga keluarga batu.

Perubahan mimik wajah dan cara Kei menyahut percakapan membuat Tetsurou makin membanggakan diri sebagai 'arsitek'—biarpun sedang masa menganggur, "Kau tahu akuarium tempat kita bertemu kemarin? Itu salah satu karyaku."

Dari balik kacamata, dua manik Kei masih menampakkan rasa kagumnya pada Tetsurou.

"Bisa… Bisa ceritakan pengalamanmu, Kuroo?"

"Bisa. Omong-omong, aku suka matamu."

Gombalan ditepis bak menolak kertas promosi mbak-mbak sales. Atau kalau sudah telanjur diterima, Kei bisa membuangnya ke 'tempat sampah'.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tsuki, sepertinya aku akan jarang bertemu denganmu. Ada proyek besar yang akan kukerjakan mulai besok."

Kei berkali-kali memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dari pangkuan Tetsurou, tapi kekuatan dua tangan lelaki rambut jabrik itu terus menekan bahu Kei sampai akhirnya Kei lelah berdebat secara fisik. Dahi dengan sedikit poni dielus-elus seperti ngemong peliharaan.

"Oh. Di mana? Katanya sedang menganggur, tapi tiba-tiba dapat kerjaan."

"Tidak semua arsitek bekerja setiap hari, Tsuki. Di… pinggir kota. Tapi kau jangan datang saat masa konstruksi."

"Kenapa. Bisa jadi ilmu buatku, kenapa kau melarang?"

"Aku tidak mau spoiler."

Kepala Kei mendadak menyeruduk perut Tetsurou, "Jangan konyol. Aku akan datang sebelum libur kuliahku habis," lalu duduk berjajar dengan Tetsurou. Menikmati embusan angin di sore hari, memberi kacang sejuta pasang mata yang melihat mereka _pacaran_ di bangku taman.

(Kei rasanya ingin pergi tapi ia akan menyesal karena Tetsurou menjanjikan dongeng 'Pria Pembuat Maket'.)

"Jangan! Aku bisa tidak fokus nanti. Kau mau aku salah intsruksi lalu salah kerangka bangunan bagaimana?"

"Jangan berdoa seperti itu. Apa kalau hal seperti itu terjadi, aku yang disalahkan?"

"Cie ngambek," Tetsurou menyentuh kening mengkerut Kei dengan dua jari, lalu mendorongnya pelan. Kei mengusap kening sambil mengendurkan kerut.

Tapi dari sikapnya yang bersikeras melarang Kei, Kei merasa ada yang aneh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ BLACK MOON NEWSPAPER ]**

 **Kontruksi PT KRTSK Gagal, 3 Nyawa Melayang**

 **TOKIO** \- Konstruksi bangunan yang dijalankan PT KRTSK diberhentikan sementara karena beberapa material berat menimbun sejumlah pekerja termasuk kepala mandor selama pengerjaan pengerjaan berlangsung, kemarin Jumat (30/6/20xx). Menurut Bokuto Koutarou (26), kesalahan meletakkan material berat dikarenakan adanya miskomunikasi antara arsitek dan pekerja yang bertugas memindahkan material. Korban dari kejadian ini—

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[ _"Permisa, konstruksi bangunan PT KRTSK yang terletak di pinggir kota diberhentikan sementara selama dua minggu untuk dirapatkan kembali apakah konstruksi tetap jalan atau berhenti karena sudah menimbulkan korban selama masa pengerjaannya. Adapun korban karena miskomunikasi antar pekerja terdiri dari 15 pekerja luka-luka dan 3 pekerja meninggal. Direktur PT KRTSK, Kenjeyra, masih belum memberikan keterangan terkait penanganan korban tersebut._ "]

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Pak—Pak, saya ingin tahu keadaan kenalan saya. Kenalan saya bekerja di konstruksi itu. Dia arsitek!"

Seumur hidup, Kei mana sudi mengemis apabali berlutut untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Perilaku rendahan yang hanya dilakukan orang tanpa harga diri. Jelas-jelas orang sepertinya tak serendah itu. Lebih nikmat melihat dari atas, bukan?

Tapi sekarang, ia malah menciumkan dahi ke lantai. Badan membungkuk terlalu rendah, sampai tak bisa membedakan apakah ia meringkuk atau sujud. Orang yang ia mintai tolong merasa malu; banyak khalayak memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tentu saja rumah sakit ramai pengunjung.

"Ehm… Tapi saya—"

"SAYA MINTA TOLONG!"

Satu orang menyusul dari ruang UGD, berbisik dari belakang ke lawan bicara Kei. Lalu, Kei merasa kedua bahunya diangkat pelan-pelan. _Jangan rendahkan dirimu seperti itu_ , seolah itu yang diucapkan lawan bicara Kei dari gesturnya.

"Dek, saya sudah mendapat izin untuk memberi kabar kerabat korban. Jadi kamu kerabatnya Akaashi Keiji? Karena dia bisa menghindar sedikit, lukanya tidak parah—"

Kei mengedip sementara pupil mata membesar seiring bapak-bapak yang bicara menjelaskan kejadian dari seseorang yang tak ia kenal, "Bukan, Pak. Bukan dia. Kuroo Tetsurou, dia arsiteknya."

Sang bapak menggaruk kuping, berpandangan dengan orang yang mengantarkan mandat untuk memberi kabar ke kerabat korban, "Lho. Arsitek yang terluka hanya Akaashi Keiji, mungkin Adek salah konstruksi?"

"…T-Tunggu. Tapi dia bilang dia bekerja di pinggir kota. Bukankah konstruksi PT KRTSK itu satu-satunya konstruksi yang sedang berjalan di pinggir kota?"

"Oh tunggu, aku kenal Kuroo Tetsurou," pria di sebelah bapak-bapak itu mendadak menyahut setelah berusaha mengingat (atau tiba-tiba teringat), "dia memang salah satu kru konstruksi ini. Tapi dia bukan arsitek."

"… Hah? Apa maksud Anda? Dia benar-benar arsitek!"

"Nak, Kuroo yang kaumaksud itu yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam itu, 'kan? Dia bukan arsitek. Dia salah satu kuli bangunan. Sayang sekali, dia meninggal saat menolong orang lain—"

Gendang telinga serasa pecah, menulikan segala suara yang tertangkap kuping. Apa yang dibicarakan pria itu menjadi senyap. Mata yang terfokus pada satu bibir mendadak gelap.

 _Kuroo, aku benci berkata jujur, tapi… kau salah satu arsitek panutanku._

 _Oh? Senang mendengarnya. Kau juga calon arsitek panutanku._

 _Apa-apaan itu._

 _Setelah kau menjadi arsitek, aku ingin kau merancang rumah yang mewah untuk kutempati._

 _Kenapa tidak Kuroo saja. Kau, 'kan, arsitek. Kenapa harus menungguku?_

… _Oh, ya. Kenapa, ya? Mungkin karena rumah darimu adalah rumah terakhir yang akan kutempati?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Rumahmu yang terakhir adalah kuburan, pembohong tengik."

Kei menyesal pernah berlutut karena Tetsurou.

* * *

 **a/n** : … ya. Begitu.

Mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak kesalahan, terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
